The wasp named Eddy don't ask
by Akkiko
Summary: Once upon a time- oh screw it. What in the name of the heaven's was god thinking when he made the wasp! And how will our little buggy friend but the pilots? OCness, beware, Heero doesn't like bugs . .


Chapter 1  
  
*What is mightier? The Man? Or the Wasp?*  
  
It was a fine day, the sun shining warmly, a soft cool breeze rippling through the grasses. A few clouds in the sky. A perfect day indeed! Quatra sat on his bed, the window open to allow cool breezes through. He was quite sleepy, and with warm sun on his face, the Arab was half asleep WHENNNN . . . . . . IT came in. It flew through the window quite lazily, hovering to and fro. Here and there and so on. Then, it's delicate senses picked up the smell of forgotten icing on Quatra's cheek. It flew over and landed on the icing to do whatever, it's kind does with sweet. And that THING my dear readers, waaassssss . . . . . . a wasp. Quatra woke up lazily to find a tiny tickling on his cheek, and thinking it was a dandelion seed or something, brought a hand up to brush it away.  
  
Downstairs, Trowa was fixing a VERY sugary drink, WHENNNNNNNN . . . . . .  
  
"WASP!!!! WASP!!!! WASP!!!!" A cry yelled. Trowa looked up, since his attention had been fixated on his drink, he couldn't decipher what had been said. Shrugging the brown haired teen walked up the stairs and opened Quatra's door just in time as the Arab went skidding out of his room and around the corner. Trowa could not figure out why his friend was shouting  
  
'Wos!! Wos!!' Then he shrugged and walked down to HIS room. The thing, which we shall conveniently name Eddy, followed Trowa down the hall. Trowa walked into his room and shut the door, but NOT before our convenient little evil minion sneaked in.  
  
Downstairs once more. Heero was typing on his laptop. He was working on a hacking file that would allow him access to all the money in the world, for fun of course. He was just doing the finishing touches on his program, WHEEENNNNNNN. . . . . . . . .  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!!!" A yell echoed through the house. Heero, who was startled . . . . . nearly tipped his laptop over. Managing to catch the precious item JUST in time, he looked up to see Wufei chasing a very, VERY red faced Duo. Duo grinned and looked back at Wufei.  
  
"C'mon Wuffles!! It was only a cup of REALLY hot coffee!!" Wufei growled out  
  
"SURE!! DOWN THE BACK OF MY SHIRT!!!" Looking at the back of Wufei's shirt, Heero could see a dark line going down. Suddenly, Duo jumped over the coffee table, and went running down the hall. Wufei, tried to do the same, HOWEVER!! His foot caught on the coffee table, and his face met oak. This action, sent Heero's cup of ice water flying, it then landed on Wufei.  
  
"YOWOWOWOWO!!! THAT'S COLD!!!" He yelped out and ran off towards the bathroom. Heero CONVENIENTLY forgot to mention that the heat temperature on the faucet, had been drastically changed. His results were heard, when a large and PAINFUL cry came from the bathroom.  
  
"HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!" The Wing Zero pilot chuckled. Suddenly Quatra came zooming down the stairs crying something that sounded like . . . . . . .  
  
'Wos!!!! Wos!!!' Heero shrugged the unnatural freak out, off and continued to hack, this time! Into the government secret agency files. SUDDENLY . . . . . . . . another cry came out, this time from upstairs *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*  
  
"WASP!!! WASP!!" And Trowa Barton came zooming down the stairs, unfortunately, he failed to see Duo's forgotten toy on the stairs, and tripped. As many would comment  
  
"Houston, we have a Trowa." Duo peeked his head out and grinned.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!! We have lift off!!! Trowa Barton has been launched into ionosphere." Trowa, who landed on his head. Growled out with swirly eyes.  
  
"Note one. Kill the wasp. Note two. Kill Duo. Note three. Kill self. Note four. Reason for number three, to put self out of misery." Heero shook his head, Now Eddy, who was sitting on the top of the banister was looking for his next victim, as Duo carted the mumbling Trowa off, Heero was left in the living room. Suddenly, Heero felt a STRONG urge for something crunchy, walking into the kitchen, he opened the cupboard door and grabbed a small bag of Doritoes. Always trust for there to be junkfood in the house thanks to Duo. Walking back into the living room he opened the bag roughly, not noticing the chip, which flew through the air and landed on his head in that neat little nest of brownish black hair. The wasp, picked up the smell of new food, and flew down, settling on the chip in Heero's hair, it began to do whatever, while Heero continued to munch happily on his crunchy snack. Dusting his fingers off on a napkin he continued to type. Suddenly he noticed the change of weight in his hair and brushed a hand over the top to remove the new object . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Wufei was sitting in the computer room, reading a book in the chair smiling. He had been scalded, yes, frozen almost to death, yes, and almost been burned to death again. Yet he had survived it all, it had been a worthy morning of a warrior such as him, now he was content to read a book, although he had devious plans for Duo later. Suddenly someone went crashing by the doorway. It was . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"DUO MAXWELL YOU DIE!!!!!" Trowa screamed as he chased after Duo, butcher knife raised.  
  
"What I do? What I do?!" He demanded.  
  
"YOU AND YOUR STUPID TOYS!! I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF!!"  
  
"WELL, YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT'S A WHOLE LOT QUICKER THEN SELF DESTRUCTING!!"  
  
"BAKA!!!" Trowa screamed and continued chasing him. Wufei chuckled.  
  
"WASP!! WASP!!" A cry suddenly ensued. Heero ran zooming past the doorway, chips flying behind him as he screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Wufei stared after him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yuy?" He asked curiously, he then shrugged and turned around, only to be met with the bulging, big, beady, black, bug eyes, of Eddy. Wufei's eyes widened.  
  
Duo was recovering from Trowa's attack, the damn guy had used a frying pan, when Wufei ran past the door screaming  
  
"WASP!!" Duo scratched his head, then turning, he walked out of the room, hands in pockets and whistling, that is, until he met it. The most HORRIFYING thing of all time! A wasp! Heero, Quatra, Wufei and Trowa all poked their heads out and hissed.  
  
"Run Duo! Run while you have the chance!" Duo stared at it, brought his hands out of his pocket, closed them around the wasp, then walked over the open window slowly, holding his hands out through the window, he opened them, and little Eddy flew off. The other pilots were shocked.  
  
"Geez, it was only a wasp. Get a hold of yourself men." He said smirking. "I mean, it's only a- COCKROACH!! AUGH!!" He cried while running down the hallway from the sweatdropping bug. The others stared.  
  
"Well, let's hope that ends our little adventure." Wufei said calmly while brushing himself off.  
  
~ Elsewhere at an OZ military base where Treize, Zechs, and Une all are staying ~  
  
A cry issued.  
  
"WASP!! WASP!!" Zechs came running out of his room screaming. Eddy flew out slowly. Enter Jaws music.  
  
Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun . . . . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own only the plot and Eddy.  
  
Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun . . . . . . . 


End file.
